Katsudon For My Katsudon
by Nymeria31
Summary: "Then, he found his passion in skating and here he built a whole new family with Mila, Georgie, Yura, and even Yakov, who was like a parent to all of them. The man was grumpy, but to be fair he did have to deal with the four of them and that could make anybody go crazy." YOIWeddingWeek, Day 7, Prompt: Family/Love


Day 7 and final day. I didn't think I could make it. I thank not only God but my lack of proper sleep for making this possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it \\( ^ ^ )/

See you next level.

* * *

Victor had been part of all sorts of families during his life. His parents hadn't been exactly the most affectionate of people while he was growing up, being an only child and spending most of his childhood in boarding schools had made him feel very lonely. At first, he thought this was how families were supposed to be. It wasn't until a family day at his school that he realized how other parents treated their children. They spent their time there hugging, kissing and telling them how much they had missed them, whereas his parents had given him a stiff handshake and asked him about his grades and if he had been getting into trouble. After that, his dream had been to one day have a family where they could show their feelings openly, without using them as a tool for manipulation and he would definitely have more than one kid, this only child thing sucked and he didn't one to impose that on someone else.

Then, he found his passion in skating and here he built a whole new family with Mila, Georgie, Yura, and even Yakov, who was like a parent to all of them. The man was grumpy, but to be fair he did have to deal with the four of them and that could make anybody go crazy. This family was not perfect either, but they were certainly more affectionate than his parents had ever been and for the first time in his life he didn't feel as lonely as before.

By the age of 15, Victor had created a life plan. Professionally, he would become the top figure skater and he would never stop surprising his audience. Recreation wise, he would enjoy life to the fullest and he would always find time for himself, not everything was about work. On the family front, he would try to build a better relationship with his parents, most of his previous intents had fall flat, but he was not one to give up. On the romance department, he planned at 25 to be already with the person he would marry, planning their wedding and how many kids they would have. Also, they would both have tons of dogs, so they would need a big house.

Victor had reached 27 years old and so far the only thing that he had accomplished from his life plan was to become the world's top figure skater. Not a small feat, he had worked hard for years to get where he was, but he still felt that his life was lacking something because his relationship with his parents hadn't improved, they were as cold as ever. In the romance department, he had had numerous relationships, but none of them had ever felt like the one he had been dreaming of, and he'd rather wait for the right person than settle for a marriage like the one his parents had. He wanted to be with someone because he loved that person and he was loved in return, not because he was afraid of being alone. That never made for a healthy relationship. At least, he had a dog, Makkachin, Victor had found her on the streets, cold and hungry so he picked her up and they have been together ever since. However, as much as he loved his dog, he still yearned for an honest to God family and he was afraid that he was never going to find that person. His destiny was to grow old and die alone with only Makkachin for company, and even he knew how unrealistic that was because he would probably outlive his dog.

Victor had already given up on love at 27, Mila told him that he was young, no need to go all dramatic, but it was Victor Nikiforov, he tried and succeeded to make his life as dramatic as possible. How much dramatic his life was? Well, he had met the love of his life at a GPF banquet and that the person, in particular, had been drunk out of his mind.

Victor had noticed the Japanese skater before, he was called the ace of Japan, but he didn't think Yuuri considered himself as such. He tended to flop his jumps, but his step sequences were always enthralling. Victor knew that the skater always kept to himself, sometimes making conversation with his coach only. However, that night he had approached Victor and challenged him and Yura to a dance off. It had been the most fun he had had in a long time. They have danced all night, Victor had been more than surprised at Yuuri's pole dancing skills. The man had some serious thigh power and a nice butt, not that he had been checking him out or anything. At some point during the night, Yuuri had been practically dry humping him while asking him to be his coach. Yuuri had also lost his pants and he was only wearing boxer briefs, a shirt, and he had his tie around his head. He looked so beautiful and it had all been extremely sweet. Unfortunately, he left Yuuri for a few seconds and when he came back the other man was gone. Nobody had seen him leave, but Victor was hopeful nonetheless, he had given Yuuri his number on a piece of paper. He was sure the other man will call; he never did. He thought they had shared a connection, apparently, it had been one sided.

He spent the next few months sulking and wondering why love didn't love him back. Then, he met him again, somebody had posted a video of Yuuri skating to his program and Victor hadn't been able to take his eyes off the screen. His movements were as mesmerizing as that night long ago. This was fate, on an impulse, Victor packed up his bags, his dog, said goodbye to Yakov, and left for Japan. The rest was history.

Now, five years later, looking back on those crazy months. Victor realized that everything could have backfired on him. He might have been too late and Yuuri would have a new coach, Yuuri saying that he wasn't interested in him and that it had all been completely one sided, Yuuri having a boyfriend or a girlfriend, Yuuri being a cat person instead of a dog person, _the horror_. Fortunately for him, it had all worked out.

Victor looked around him, they were back in Hasetsu, visiting Yuuri's family a few months after their wedding and Victor finally got through his head that he had gotten his dream family. The Katsukis had taken him in as soon as he became Yuuri's coach and had made him a part of the family even before the engagement. Even his relationship with his own parents had improved, they have warmed up to Yuuri, as it turned out it was difficult to be cold to Yuuri when he was being his usual adorable self. His mother had even cried at their wedding, Victor had never seen his mom cried before, not even when he won his first gold medal. Yuuri had opened a new path for them, and so far it was working.

Right now he was in the kitchen with Hiroko, he was learning how to make katsudon since he had promised that to Yuuri on his wedding vows. So he asked Yuuri to take Makkachin for a walk because tonight would be the first time he'd try _Victor's Katsudon_. Yuuri had flushed because Victor had made it sound sexual and yes, he had done it on purpose. He gave Yuuri a kiss and a light slap on his cute butt to get him going.

He knew this was going to be fun. Victor loved spending time with Hiroko, she had the best embarrassing stories from Yuuri's childhood; that's how he found out that Yuuri had named his dog after him, and she had shown him Yuuri's stash of Victor's posters. That woman was a treasure.

"Victor, you are burning the pork." Came her voice as if from a far off place.

Victor had been so distracted thinking of Yuuri, he forgot that he was in the middle of frying the pork. He yelped and removed the cutlets quickly from the pan, set them aside and sliced them just like Hiroko had shown him.

"I know you love Yuuri and you want to think about him all the time, but you can not let the pork burn. That's crucial, it needs to be golden, like Yuuri's medal."

"I was not thinking about Yuuri. It just cooked faster than I expected." She gave him a knowing look and they both smiled at the same time. She knew him well, but when it came to Yuuri, Victor was an opened book. He couldn't help it. "Okay, I was thinking about him, your son is so adorable."

"I know, during his childhood, Yuuri was, in general, a good kid, but he was still a kid and there were the rare occasions when he got into trouble. I always had a hard time trying to discipline him, he gave me the puppy eyes and I ended up apologizing to him several times."

Victor knew the eyes, the most interesting thing was that Yuuri didn't do it on purpose, he didn't know that he was doing it. Yuuri had no idea the amount of power he had in him.

"Do you think our children will be like Yuuri? You know, kind, smart, brave, charming, generous." Victor could go on and on with the adjectives, once he finished with the ones he knew in one language, he switched to another one so he could continue describing Yuuri. He started beating the eggs while wistfully thinking about their future children. Hiroko was simmering the onions.

"You are those things too, Victor. I do believe that your children will be all that because they are going to be raised by two loving parents. Also, I didn't know you were thinking about having kids." She motioned for Victor to stop beating the eggs and told him to placed the fried pork on top the onions and to pour the eggs over it. "Now, you just put a lid on it and let it cook for 1 minute."

"It is easier than I expected."

He stood in front of the stove for exactly one minute, he had a bowl of rice ready, when the time was done, he poured the onion, pork, and eggs on top of the rice. It didn't look exactly like Hiroko's, but he had tried his best and he knew Yuuri would love it. He couldn't wait to hear that little moan come out from his husband's mouth and this time, it would be from a Katsudon that Victor had made. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, took a picture of the dish and posted it on Instagram with the caption _Katsudon for my Katsudon \\( ^ ^ )/_ and then texted Yuuri that he could come back and wait in the dining room. He already had a notification, Phichit had commented with a string of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and that was it.

Victor looked at Hiroko, "So, what do you think?"

"It looks nice. Let's wait for our official tester and we will know." She hugged him and Victor gladly hugged her back. She had given him a place in her home and was now helping him to make Yuuri happy. Victor was definitely grateful that he had waited for the perfect man to appear. That man had brought with him the nicest group of people that Victor had ever met and he was glad to be a part of them.

"Yuuri and I have been thinking about children for a while now," he said to Hiroko once they broke the hug. "We can't decide on the number. I have always wanted a big family since I never liked being an only child. Yuuri wants two, but I want four. That way we can have our own band."

'Whatever you two choose I'll support you, but choose quickly, I want little kids running around this place."

Victor bowed to her, "Your wish is my command, my lady." They turned when they heard the door opened and Makkachin came bouncing to greet Victor. He gave her a kiss, picked up the bowl of Katsudon, winked at Hiroko, and made his way to the dining room where Yuuri was waiting for him with a smile.

Victor looked at Yuuri seductively before placing the bowl on the table and sitting right across from Yuuri. "Are you ready to taste my Katsudon?"

"This thing better be good because your cheesy lines are certainly not."

Yuuri picked up a bit of the pork with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. Victor waited eagerly for that little moan that would let him know that he did a good job. When it finally came, Victor raised his fists in the air in victory.

Make Yuuri moan while eating his Katsudon: _Achievement Unlocked._


End file.
